


Insurance

by Jake_the_space_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Health, Medication, Meds, Poetry, mental health, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: So Disco Elysium fandom is the kind of place where you find yourself writing original poems for poetry games, around writing fic about Jean Vicquemare having a chonky cat.This was just going to sit in a Google Doc somewhere otherwise, so here it is!





	Insurance

Bottles cheer, bright orange  
fester with prescription numbers and precautions  
Health spun centrifuge  
fast and faster  
into solids  
Intricate botany of compounds,  
scissors rearranging bare nature into nurturing  
Scan the barcode  
Are these listed in the formulary?  
If not, we curl in captivity  
If yes, we will not soar,  
but still will fail to fall


End file.
